Forever my Savior
by pandasmosher
Summary: After Lasercorn's fiancée leaves him on the day of their wedding, he has to find a way to recover from his heartache, with the help of Ian Hecox. Along the way, David uncovers details and secrets about himself and those around him. Smosh/Smosh Games-based story. Contains mostly Iancorn.
1. The Wedding

"Oh god…" David stood up from the cold, uncomfortable bench he was sitting on, nervously pacing around the tightly spaced dressing room. His eyes were disturbingly red and puffy from tears that had since dried up upon his cheeks. The well-dressed man looked like all sorts of hell and misery, his hair messy and knotted from running his hands through it anxiously. He was emotionally broken on the inside, between feelings of anger and despair. The sight of this man—upset, weak, on edge —was a side of him that no one has ever seen of him.

Today was David Moss, better known as Lasercorn's, biggest day, and the moment he's been waiting years for; an astonishing wedding with hundreds of close family and friends. He was going to share this moment with the most amazing girl in his life, Jessica, and couldn't have been happier. Ever since an unexpected blind date set up by a group of their mutual college friends at Ohio State University, he knew that she was only for him. It wasn't exactly love at first sight—more like love after a year or two of a close friendship—but David knew deep down that she was going to be his future wife. He had feelings for her that he has never shared with any of his ex-lovers. He always had to question the path of his past relationships, but with Jessica, he felt that certain bond that separated her from the others.

However, within the last year and a half, David felt the change in their relationship. Ever since the move to California, he was drifting further and further apart from Jessica. He was putting work and his office friends first, and quality alone time with Jessica last. He found himself in constant denial over the obvious strain between them, and lying to himself about their situation. In his eyes, they always had the perfect relationship, but to her, the damage that he caused was too late to fix and their relationship had already deteriorated.

He never noticed any of the signs that she's been leaving through the last several weeks. All her heartache, her loneliness, and the need to be comforted, David never caught on. She was still perfect in every single way to him, and he believed that they were going to be happy forever. However, Jessica's last-minute confrontation with him turned their happy, perfect wedding, into a nightmare of constant sorrow for David.

…

"David, I just can't do this." Jessica's soft, but stern voice resounded throughout the small dressing room, as she stood by the doorway. David turned to her in utter shock. He never anticipated her to show up like this, especially an hour before the wedding started. He was also surprised over the fact that she had changed out of her dress, and into her normal clothing.

"Sure you can Jess. In an hour, we're going to be that perfect family that we always wanted. I know you're scared, but we'll get through this together. Please change back into your dress so we can make this happen." David assured, gently holding her into his arms. Jessica didn't fight, or take comfort in his grasp.

"No David, you don't understand." She pulled away from his embrace, and look at him with slight guilt in her eyes. "We aren't the same as before, and you know it. I've tried my hardest to stay strong, but I can't do it anymore." The cold, dark tone in her voice was beginning to scare him. He regretted the moment he had to face this problem, but he knew deep inside that it was too late to fix it.

"Please Jess, don't do this. I love you." David's voice was beginning to break, as he tried to pull her back into his arms, but this time she resisted and stepped further away from him.

"I wish I could love you too, but I can't anymore, not like this."

"We can work something out. We can fix this. I know I've neglected you, but I'm willing to drop everything just for you. Jess, I don't want to lose you, please give me a chance." At this point, David was starting to get desperate. He couldn't lose her, especially like this. He meant every single word that just choked out of his mouth. He didn't want to make the same mistakes anymore.

"You don't remember do you?" she hissed. Jessica's sudden bitter, angry tone sent chills down David's spine. The guilt in her eyes changed into resentment, and her facial expressions lacked much emotion except for rage. "Every time I try to talk about things like this, you always reassure me that everything will work out in the end. In the last several months, I've never seen you change once, despite all your empty promises to do so." She found herself starting to bellow, but just enough so no one outside their room could hear. "I've given you chance after chance to make things right, but when it comes down to it, you treasure friends and work over me."

Tears began to form at the base of David's eyes. He wanted to promise her that things would be different, to desperately pull her back into his arms and make her forget about all the times that he's hurt her, but he knew that his efforts would be pointless. He was frozen in place; so much tension and anger surrounded the room, and he couldn't speak. He wanted to scream and beg for her to give him another chance, but his throat wouldn't allow it.

"I've tried, I really have. I believed you all those other times, and now I'm done. I won't let myself get hurt, not again. You were oblivious to how much I needed you, and now I can't deal with this anymore. Even if I wanted to believe you this time, I can't." The anger in her voice was fading, now void of any emotion. "We can't do this anymore, Dave. I'm sorry, but after putting me through all that pain, I found someone else." David couldn't believe what he was hearing. She _found_ someone else? She was with another person, and he was just finding out about it on his own wedding day?

_How long has she been seeing someone else? Why didn't I pay more attention to her? Who was this other person? How could she do this to me, and to us?_

Several thoughts ran through the back of David's mind all at once. He didn't know how to react to this sudden news, or how to fix things between them now. He felt betrayed, hurt, and hopeless. He regretted every moment that he spent away from her. Tears were falling down his face, and he just wanted to break down. He felt like a wall had just torn down inside of him, and he was getting ripped out of his home, his comfort zone. Her face remained unchanged, as if all of this didn't affect her at all. How could she deliver news like this, and not show an ounce of emotion. "I'm sorry Dave," she lied as she turned away from what was left of her ex-lover. "Things happen for a reason. I just wish that we could have worked things out from the start." David refused to look on as she walked away. He crawled onto the bench, with every ounce of what was left of his energy, and just lied there, staring at the wall. As he felt his world crumbled apart, all that he heard was her faint footsteps walking away, and the sound of a meaningful ring fall on the ground, as his heart shattered into pieces.

…

_What am I going to do now? I can't believe this… I can't live without her._

David wanted to feel mad; mad at the world, mad at Jessica, mad at _himself._ All he could think about at this point was his day ruined, and his true love walking out on him. Now left alone with a wedding without a bride, David had no idea what to do. He couldn't go out there and face the crowd as the mess he was. He just felt like hiding forever in that tiny room until his bride returned. He wanted take his anger out on something, inflict pain on another man's balls; whatever it took to ease the pain and humiliation he was dealing with.

"David, one of the groomsmen sent me. Hurry up in there, everyone's waiting." David paused in his steps, opting to have his back turned away from the voice at the doorway, knowing exactly who it was. He couldn't let anyone know how broken and battered he felt. He never wanted anyone to see him like this, let alone one of his friends. David wanted privacy, after everything this day brought, he at least _deserved_ that.

_Please go away Ian..._

"David, what are you doing? Why are you standing there? We have to start now." David knew that he wasn't going to leave. He wasn't ready to face anyone, not now anyways. He knew he didn't have much of a choice but to face him.

"She's not coming, Ian," his voice cracked severely, choking on his own words. David cautiously turned around to stare at Ian with his bloodshot eyes, quickly averting them down towards the floor. "Jess stopped loving me for months. I've tried to make her stay, but I couldn't. She cheated on me, and she left… She fucking left…"

After a long moment of silence, Ian closed the door behind him, and stared at his hapless, upset friend with sympathy, pulling him into a tight hug. Ian didn't know what else to do, but he knew that David was hurt, and that he had to be there for him. David didn't expect this amount of comfort from Ian, nor did he expect to be so relieved that he wasn't alone any more. David's deep breathing and silence prompted Ian to squeeze tighter, knowing that he had to be there for his friend. Neither of the boys wanted to let go for a second.

"I'm so sorry..." Ian whispered, his voice now cracking as well. They both stood in silence for a good 2 minutes before Ian spoke again. "If you want, you could stay with me for a few days until you recover from this." David knew he couldn't go back to the apartment where he would be reminded of the time they spent together, and he knew that Ian was completely serious about this decision. He didn't want to be much of a burden to Ian, but he also knew that he didn't want to be so alone anymore. David had a choice to make, and despite the need to just sulk in his deep depression, he could only nod, hoping that somehow he could be distracted from all this misery. The two close friends parted from their tight embrace.

"Listen, stay here, and I'll send the guests home. Afterwards we'll drop by your place to pack. I'll just tell them you're sick or something." Ian reassured.

"Wait, what about Melanie? I don't want to impose…" David broke his silence, worried about the possible complications he could have between Ian and his long-time girlfriend.

"She's away for a few months for her photography project, plus she wouldn't have minded either way." Ian insisted, not looking directly towards him. David was skeptical about Ian's response, believing that maybe he was hiding something, but now wasn't the best time to explore it. Besides, it wasn't any of his concern, and he shouldn't pry into anyone else's life, especially when that person was supporting him through this tough situation.

As Ian left the room, David took a look at the ring that Jessica abandoned, resting at the edge of the room. To him, it once represented the love and happiness that he couldn't share with anyone else. After much thought and hesitation, he grabbed the ring, and safely placed it into his pocket. This ring was important to him, filled with pleasant memories of Jess. He couldn't just leave it there, especially when that was all that he had left of hers to cherish. After all, he knew deep down that with the help of his ring, he'll win back her heart.

**Writer's notes: So I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter. I'm hoping that it becomes an amazing fic, and if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. I'll try my best to update it at least every two weeks, but I can't give any promises.**


	2. Blue-eyed Saint

The six-hour drive from Los Angeles to Sacramento was long, exhausting, and quiet. David remained silent most of the time, only speaking when Ian tried to embark in small talk to distract him from his misery. Ian knew that David was going through something so awful; he wanted to help David forget about her, even if it the thoughts stopped temporarily. He could see David falling apart; tears occasionally cascading down his face, his worn-out eyes appeared red and swollen, and it seemed like every drop of energy was drained from his body. Ian wanted to do more to help him; no one deserves to experience agonizing pain like this.

_"I wish I could love you too, but I can't anymore, not like this."_

Jessica's harsh words circled through David's mind. He wanted to forget the anger, the coldness, the pain she left in his heart. He regretted the empty promises he made, the long nights he spent in the office, the days when he didn't say 'I love you'. He wanted to go back in time and correct all of his errors, but he knew it would change nothing. Jessica was all that he had, and now David was left to face the world alone.

The boys reached Ian's driveway, and started to bring David's bags inside. Ian noticed David's sluggish movements, and concluded that he was too tired and miserable to move around. He also did look terrible, like he caught inside a tornado and barely survived.

"Dude, why don't you take a shower? I'll take care of this stuff, and order something to eat." Ian placed a hand on David's shoulder. If there was one thing that David really needed, it was a nice, warm shower, and water running down his aching body. Without muttering a word, David dragged his worn out body down the hallway into the bathroom. After some time, Ian heard the faint sound of running water and plopped himself onto his couch. Exhausted from the drive, and Ian just wanted to sleep and hope this whole ordeal would end. He didn't like seeing David like this, and he wanted to help him through this anyway he could. Ian sighed as he pulled out his cell, and dialed the pizzeria.

"Hi, can I get a large pepperoni pizza, some bread sticks, and 2 cans of Pepsi for delivery?" Ian knew that the both of them were practically starving as he was placing the order. He'd just hope that David was fine with the pepperoni pizza he was buying. "It's $19.80? Alright, thank you." He threw his cell to the side of the couch, groaning in hunger. Ian just wanted to eat and fall asleep. It was close to 11 at night, and he was completely drained.

David walked out of the steaming shower, as warm water proceeded to drip from his hair, streaming down his chest and along the lasercorn tattoo on his back. He covered himself with the towel Ian had left for him several minutes ago, and made his way to the guest room. He cracked a tiny smile, as he noticed his neatly folded night-clothes on top of the bed, appreciating Ian's hospitality. He slowly got dressed and sat on the bed. However, his smile had long faded away, as he began to have thoughts about Jessica again.

_"We can't do this anymore, Dave. I'm sorry, but after putting me through all that pain, I found someone else."_

Feelings of betrayal and depression were all rushing back into his mind, as he lied down burying his face in a pillow. He wanted to scream until everything was okay, until Jessica would return to him. His throat was sore from crying earlier, and he felt like all sorts of shit. Jessica destroyed him emotionally, and she acted like she didn't care. David wanted to forget about her and move on, but he also wanted to hold her in his arms, and shower her with undying love.

Feeling a burst of desperation, David got up, and grabbed the cell that was inside one of his bags. He stared at it for a good amount of time, before giving in and dialed her number.

"Hi, this is Jess. Please leave a mess-" David abruptly hung up, frustrated that he couldn't talk to her. He tried again moments later, hoping for an answer this time around. "Hi, this is J-" Voicemail again. David placed his cell phone on the night stand by the bed, sighing in desperation. If only he could talk to her once, maybe she would have a change of heart, and give him a second chance.

"Dude, pizza's here. Hurry up before I eat it all." Ian shouted jokingly. David had to admit, despite wanting to lock himself inside the room and be alone for the rest of the night, he was very hungry, and he had to face Ian sooner or later. He took a few minutes to calm down before going into the living room. Ian was on the couch, channel surfing while chewing on what seemed like his 3rd bread stick.

"Man, there's nothing on tonight…" Ian sighed. He wasn't exactly in the mood to watch something, but if he was going to keep David's mind off of his ex-fiancée, watching some television would have probably been the best solution.

"Actually, I'm not really up for some TV right now." David's voice was incredibly soft, coarse, and raspy. He hadn't spoken that much since they were at the wedding chapel and the excessive crying didn't help either. He took a seat on the couch a seat away from Ian, and grabbed a slice of pizza. He was lucky that pepperoni was his favorite, or he would have just starved himself. It's not like life was worth living anymore, at least not without Jess.

"Listen Dave…" Ian wanted to comfort David in any way possible, despite the fact that he wasn't that good at doing it. He knew that he had to choose his words wisely. "You're going to get through this. I know it's going to take some time, and you can stay here as long as you need to. If you need to take a few days off from Smosh Games, I'll call the guys in the morning. Also, if you need anything at all, just let me know."

"Thanks dude." David muttered, as Ian placed a hand on his shoulder. Having the comfort of someone being by his side made David feel slightly better about everything.

"Look, let's just talk for a while. That might cheer you up a bit." Ian proposed, finishing off his bread stick. David looked relieved that he had someone he could speak to. Ian has been nothing but a good friend to him, and after the day he's had, Ian was the best person to turn to.

The two boys spent what seemed like hours just conversing. David would go into detail about what happened with Jess, and Ian proved to be a great listener. With Ian, David felt like he could talk about anything, and Ian was there for him. They would often move off-topic and discuss video games, movies, television, and other stuff. The boys were learning stuff about each other that they would have never found out while hanging with the rest of the Smosh Games crew. Even Ian would talk about stuff that was on his mind, and David gave him the same support he showed him.

"Ian, I have to ask you something." David suddenly asked, having regret towards what he was about to ask Ian. He didn't want to bring it up before, but after getting closer as friends, he just wanted to know.

"What's up Dave?"

"What's really going on between you and Mel? When I brought it up before, you were acting kind of strange. I mean is everything alright?" Ian seemed surprised when David brought up Melanie. It was a sour subject to him at the moment, and he wished that he didn't have to think about it at all. Then again, David was like a close friend to him, and it wasn't right to hide anything from him.

"It's nothing, we're doing fine. She's been gone for a few months, and I just miss her that's all" Ian replied with the straightest face he could make. David could tell that Ian was lying; there was a bit of guilt in his sky blue eyes.

"Uh, alright if you say so." He didn't want to force Ian to say anything, but he'd have to admit, he was upset that Ian would hide something from him. He figured that Ian will tell him when he's ready. David peered at the DVR clock, which read 3:46. "Man, it's late. I'm heading to bed dude," David got up from the couch, and for the first time in hours, gave a huge, genuine smile. "And Ian thanks for everything."

"No problem dude." Ian yawned, as he stood up as well. They both looked even more exhausted than before, and knew they needed sleep right away. When David reached his room, jumped on his bed, and started to go deep in thought. For once, he wasn't sad. He finally felt like himself again, and he was happy. He wouldn't want to give up this feeling of happiness for anything else in the world, and it was all thanks to that bowl-haired, blue-eyed saint.

**A/N: So I'm a bit surprised on how soon I got this chapter done. I guess with a little caffeine, you can get anything accomplished. Anyway, I'm hoping to add more characters within the upcoming chapters, so sorry if you read this one, expecting others. I really wanted to emphasize the close relationship between Ian and Lasercorn that they were forming. I really hope you guys are liking the story so far, and believe me things will get interesting soon. So review this, share with your friends, fangirl over Iancorn, and give me your suggestions on what you want to see next. Next chapter will probably be up sometime in the upcoming week.**


	3. The Food Fight

**So the next chapter is finally here. I'm so sorry that it took me a week to release it. So enjoy this awesome chapter, and share it with your friends.**

* * *

"Jess, please. Don't leave me; I can't live without you…" David was on the verge of breaking down emotionally. He was on his knees, gazing at the feminine figure surrounded in shadows. His world was melting away at him with each passing second, and he felt hopeless; unable to prevent any of it. Jessica dared not to look back at David's torn expression on his face.

"No, it's too late." Jessica's words echoed throughout the dark, eerie environment that the two resided in. The rigid, icy expression on her face became clear to him when she peered towards his direction over her shoulder. With just one look at her face, David wanted to cry and wish that this feeling would just end. He was hapless, unable to bear the cold treatment she forced upon him.

Before long, Jessica ran into the shroud of darkness and out of sight from David. He wanted to chase her and pull her back into his dying heart, but his knees wouldn't allow it. He was frozen in place, left alone to rot into the atmosphere. Jessica was gone, and he knew that she wasn't coming back.

The ground beneath David began to crack like puzzle pieces pulling themselves apart; much like what was occurring within his heart. David was trapped, distraught, and unable to flee from the inevitable. Like glass, the ground shattered below him, and David soon found himself falling through the floor, surrounded with broken pieces of the floor and darkness.

He felt defeated and hopeless, as he reminisced about every moment he spent breaking her heart. Every night that he stayed at the office late. Every night he never held her as they slept. Every day he spent having fun without her; all while she was in the arms of someone else. David regretted everything, wanting to put an end on the pain in his heart, but it was too late to repair all of those mistakes. He was plunging, destined to perish in his despair and depression.

_Save me, save me..! Don't let me die Ian..._

He screamed, hoping that somewhere, someone could save him from his demise, but he knew deep down that he was doomed from the start. Not even Ian could save him now.

…

Ian peered over to the clock next to his bed, which read 10:37. He rose up from his bed, and made his way towards the bathroom, feeling exhausted, his sluggish movements mimicking those of a worn out zombie. He fixed himself up; washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair, before decided to check on David. He crept through the hallway towards David's room quietly as possible. Ian subtly cracked the bedroom door, and stared at the man peacefully sleeping. He caught himself staring at someone so innocent, yet broken inside. Ian was tired of the troubles David was being forced to deal with.

_He deserves a nice day out. Poor David…_

Ian had formulated a plan in the matter of seconds. No more moping around, no more crying, and no more Jessica. Ian was going to give David the time of his life, whether he liked it or not. Ian's stomach let out a purring grumble, knowing he needed food pronto. Ian discreetly dashed into the kitchen, pulling out varies pans and ingredients. Ian was a decent, if not great cook; a little known secret he had kept between himself, Anthony, and Melanie.

After what had seemed like about an hour slaving behind a stove, Ian prepared two plates filled with a tall stack of pancakes, French toast sticks, 4 crispy strips of bacon, a chocolate chip muffin, and an omelet, as well as a glass of orange juice to top it off. Ian had to admit, he had impressed even himself, and he figured David would love all this food. As he set the brimming plates on the living room table, an alarming scream echoed throughout the house, prompting a shocked Ian to sprint to David's room, worried that he could have been hurt.

David's door flew open, as a frightened Ian rushed to his side. David's screams, filled with horror and fear, becoming clear that he was undergoing a nightmare.

"Save me, save me..! Don't let me die Ian." David's cries sent chills down the petrified Ian's spine. Ian desperately shook David, wanting to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Wake up, I'm here. You won't die, I'm here." David's eyes shot open, his body trembling, and head broke out in cold sweats. He looked up at Ian, who was on the verge of tears, and breathed heavily. Ian saw the fear in David eyes, which made him feel uneasy.

"David, I'm here. Don't worry." Ian whispered, pulling the tormented David into a tight hug. Ian had no idea what just happened inside David's dream, but by the way his heart pounded and body shivered, he didn't want to let go. A lengthy silence lingered between the two of them before David proceeded to speak.

"I-Ian…"

"Shh, just relax Dave. I'm here… I'll always be here."

David was the first to pull away from the embrace after a long several minutes, now smiling. Ian was always there to make David feel better. David felt undeserving of Ian's kindness, but knew that feeling safe was much more important than that. Ian stood up, helping David out of bed, and gave him an optimistic, comforting smile.

"I have a few surprises for you today, dude. Trust me, you'll soon forget about all those horrible thoughts roaming around inside your head." David appeared baffled, hesitantly trusting Ian, as he led them into the living room. David suddenly paused in his tracks, as he caught sight at the breakfast planned by Ian.

"Wait, you made this stuff?" David's eyes lit up like a little kid at an amusement park. His mouth watered, as he sprinted to the savory-looking food. Ian followed closely behind.

"Well, yeah. Anthony sucks at cooking, so someone had to learn when we were roommates. Besides, it's kind of fun. I haven't really told anyo-" David stuffed his mouth with pancakes, inattentive to the story Ian was telling. Ian then glared at his bored, starving friend, and snatched the plate in front of him. David whimpered softly, obviously missing the food he was just enjoying.

"If you aren't going to listen, well I guess you won't be eating this…" Ian scolded jokingly, placing it on the counter beside him.

"Oh fine, Ia-" David suddenly lunged towards Ian's plate of food, successfully stealing 2 strips of bacon, chuckling as he devoured them.

"Oh, you want to play like that, bitch?" Ian grabbed a pancake off of David's plate, and flung it towards his head, smacking him dead in the face. Ian erupted in a fit of laughter, while David, unbeknownst to him, snatched Ian's plate, and threw a medium-sized chunk of the muffin towards Ian, directly hitting his chest.

"This means war!" David shouted as the boys took cover in preparation for their food fight. Ian lunged behind the couch for safety, as David created a barricade using the living room table.

The two boys engaged in an all-out battle. Chunks of pancakes and eggs were thrown in all sorts of directions. Crumbs landed in parts of the boys' hair. Even the orange juice was spilt on several pieces of furniture. Despite the horrible mess they were making, the boys continued laughing. They were both determined to come out of this war as the victor, neither willing to give up easily.

As what seemed like 15 minutes, the living room looked like chaos. Food was now covering several parts of the walls, the rug was stained with syrup and juice, and the entire room smelled like bacon. The boys were evenly matched in their bout, and they were covered in food and stickiness. Ian peered out from the corner of the couch, and stared at David's direction until he revealed himself from the corner of the table.

"Truce, Ian?" David spat out over his immense laughter.

"Truce."

The boys stood up from their hiding spots, laughing at the filthiness of the other's clothing. Ian then sighed under his breath, now observing the now messy room.

"Uh, I'll clean this shit up. Go and take a shower…you need one anyway." Ian smirked, picking the couch up from its side position.

"Yeah, right…" David scoffed at Ian's joke, swiftly pulling the sticky, dirty shirt off his back. As David turned away, Ian became distracted, closely examining and scoping David's upper torso. The way that his body was built, and how the light shone against his back, highlighting his tattoo, Ian was mesmerized and left gawking at the man. He had no idea why he felt so drawn to David's figure, but for some reason, he enjoyed it.

_Why am I staring at him? David's only a friend; he's a friend in need of my help. I shouldn't be so…attracted to him. What is going on with me..? Why can't I look away? I shouldn't be doing this… Does this make me a bad person? Why is Dave so h-_

"Ian!" David shouted while snapping his fingers in front of Ian's face. Ian suddenly snapped out of his trance, and looked into David's eyes.

"Sorry man, what did you say?" Ian couldn't keep his mind focused. He was flustered over what had just happened.

"Uh, are you alright Ian? You were spacing out a minute ago, and it's kind of freaking me out."

"I'm fine Dave; now go take your shower." Ian had to look away after that. His face was starting to heat up severely. The thought of David and showering left him baffled. "After I clean up, we're going to spend the day at the zoo." David's face lit up with excitement, as he skipped with marvel down the hallway. Ian felt himself grinning from David's enthusiasm.

He was left alone in the messy room to clean up the aftermath of their food fight. It gave Ian some time to clear his mind. He had no idea what was going on with him. Was he starting to like David beyond friendship? Why was he so drawn to David's body? Ian glanced down to something he wasn't expecting at all, a slight erection. Ian didn't want to develop this attraction over his grieving friend. He wasn't ready to let someone back into his life like this. He wasn't going to give into his desires, his passionate fantasies. He didn't want to admit to those feelings he possibly has towards David, which were only growing stronger every second Ian imagined water dripping from David's physique.

Ian wanted to deny everything. He _wasn't_ attracted to David. He _wasn't _developing feelings for his friend. He _wasn't _mesmerized with David's body. He _wasn't _thinking about the opportunity to run into that shower and kiss David's body until he moaned at Ian's discovery of his hard-to-find sweet spot.

_Am I in love with David..? He's my friend. He's only…a friend. I shouldn't feel this way._

Ian felt lost. He couldn't wrap around the sexual images of him and David. Maybe this is just pure lust. Surely he wasn't falling for his friend—especially after the torment he went through with his ex-fiancée. Ian ran his hand through his crumb-infested hair with frustration. He didn't know what to do, or how he could differentiate between physical attraction and romance. Maybe he could let this dilemma play itself out. Maybe his feelings weren't real.

_I can't be in love with him…can I?  
_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was originally planned to be much longer, but after writing this, I knew that it had to stop here. Again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had this written out on Wednesday, but my computer deleted it, and I decided to go with a different approach. Also I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but I included chapter names opposed to "Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc...". I guess it was a creative decision. Anyway Ian's starting to feel something for Lasercorn. Is it lust? Is it love? Also what the hell is going on between Ian and Melanie? These questions and more will be answered in the next two chapters.**

**Oh and before I go, I'm going to be working on this new story idea. It involves Jovenshire and all of the fan hate he's been recieving. I'll probably post the first chapter in about a week, so keep an eye out. I also have a Sohincorn and Jovencorn one-shot fics that are currently in development. I'll try to release them ASAP, but I can't promise anything.**

**So if you enjoyed this chapter share it with your friends, review it, throw a chair across the room over the Iancorn feels, or give me suggestions on what I should do next. Thanks guys, and have an awesome day. =D**


End file.
